


barney with his rat pyotr

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: this is based off the one room in hla thats thought to be barneys hideout. look it up on yt if u want
Kudos: 5





	barney with his rat pyotr

barneys arms and legs were fucking sore. he listened to the thud of him taking off his gear and boots to lie down on his bed.   
he looked over at his rat cage holding his pet rat, pyotr.   
"hey buddy, miss me?" his voice was raspy, his throat was dry. "c'mere bud" pyotr scurried over into barneys lap. he calmed down alot more petting him. he wished he still had his dog. he wasnt even sure if dogs still existed now though. he had one back at black mesa. the dorms didnt like it but he didnt care. her name was florida, she was such a good dog. she learned a bunch of tricks like how to climb up ladders. not even gordon was able to do it well. he laughed to himself but felt a pit in his stomach. god he missed gordon. he didnt want to bother kleiner radioing him about if gordon was back though. he wanted him back so much..  
he decided to take out a book and his glasses to read and kill the time before "night". there wasnt really a day night cycle, city 17 was almost dark all the time, but it was good to keep a schedule.   
barney got up from his book after a while and lied down for a while. he combed his hand through his hair. god it was so knotted. and long too. he hasnt had a chance to get a haircut for a while. and even if he did he would have a pile of hair no where to put. oh well maybe another time. he slid out a box of beers from out under his bed.   
"you want one pyotr?" barney laughed to himself. he was offering beer to a rat. wait would he? no no rats cant drink. hes not going to pass his bad habits unto his son. he opened one up and started chugging it down. he wished he had music. back in the dorms gordon and him would always play some while they were together. he hummed quietly to himself.   
over on the wall he had been tallying how many days hed been here. itd been almost 8 years now. he decided to scribble in his journal. he flipped through the warped pages. alot of them had bad drawings of gordon. he watched him change, turning the page like a flipbook. he was forgetting how he looked. but he would. see him soon again. right? he disappeared only ...16 years ago. he wwas going to come back. right. barney ripped out his first drawing of gordon and flipped to a blank page to use it as reference. he used to have a picture of him and gordon together. but those fucking combine raided his hideout a while back, stealing the photo along with other items. if only they couldve had one last picture together... he noticed his pillow was wet with tears, hed been crying.   
"dont judge me mouse"   
pyotr was a rat.


End file.
